1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cap with a suction type spray head and particularly to a cap with a suction type spray head, which is attached to a container of a specific liquid and the liquid can be sucked out by way of air pressure difference and atomized with sprayed air.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The traditional cap with spray head of a container for filling with perfume or drug provides a plug ring with a hole being associated with a clearance between the cap and the lateral edge of the mouth of the container being as an intake passage of the compressed air. However, the clearance is hard to be controlled the size thereof so that the liquid is difficult to spray out if the clearance is too small and it is easy to result in leakage of the liquid if the clearance is a little larger. Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 228078 discloses an improved structure of perfume bottle cap with spray head shown in FIG. 5. The air 17 enters the ventilation hole 16 via the air passage 24 and then moves into the perfume bottle 19 along outer side of the sucking tube 15 and the inner rim of the bottle mouth. In this way, the perfume 20 can enter the T shaped air chamber 21, which is in a state of vacuum, via the sucking tube and, finally, the perfume can be spayed out from the nozzle 23 with a state of atomization once the air bag 22 is compressed. The only thing has to be done is to tighten the cap to the upper rim 14 of the bottle mouth with the plug ring 11 and it is not necessary to consider if the clearance between the cap and the lateral edge of the mouth of the container is properly arranged.
Although the preceding technique can overcome the control problem of the clearance, the liquid has to enter the vacuumed air bag via the sucking tube before being sprayed outward from the nozzle by way of compressing the air bag every time the liquid being sprayed. Hence, the effect of continuously spraying the liquid cannot be obtained.